Gone but not forgotten
by Micki90
Summary: When Haley's missing, how will Nathan and the rest of the gang handle it?
1. Gone

**Hi everyone! So I decided to start on a new story but to those of you who read "Viva Las Vegas", don't worry, I'm going to update as soon as I can but probably not to day since I'm going to a wedding later today. Anyway, I don't think that there's anything specific you need to know about this story. Nathan and Haley are married and everybody is basically as they are in the show. Also if there are any spelling mistakes I apologize but I am Swedish so it might happen. Anyway, I hope that you will like this story and that you'll review if you want me to continue and if you do, I'll update as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

* * *

**5 HOURS EARLIER:**

_"Haley?" Nathan called._

_"In here!" Haley yelled from the living room. Nathan made his way over there and when he saw her he just stood there looking at her. "What?" she asked when she noticed him watching._

_"Nothing," he answered simply._

_"Liar. That's not a nothing look on that gorgeous face of yours, that's a something look."_

_"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something to night. Dinner maybe?"_

_"I wish I could but I can't. I'm meeting Lucas tonight."_

_"I see. But wouldn't you rather spend the night with me, your sexy husband?"_

_Haley smiled. "Not tonight hot-shot. Maybe tomorrow."_

_"Fine but you're going to regret I," Nathan said pretending to be upset._

_"I promise I will make it worth the wait," Haley said and gave Nathan a kiss._

_"Really?"_

_"Cross my heart."_

_"How?" he prodded._

_"You're just going to have to wait and see."_

_"Not fair," he pouted._

_"That's life. Anyway, I have to get going or I'm gonna be late."_

_"Fine. I guess I'll just have to rest by my self."_

_"I guess you do."_

_"When will you be back?"_

_"Probably in a few hours. I'll call you if it's longer," she said, grabbing her jacket and purse._

_"Sounds good. Maybe you can start to make up for leaving then."_

_"Maybe I will. Goodbye my dear husband."_

_"You make it sound like you're not coming back."_

_"Who knows? I might just run off with a handsome stranger."_

_"If you do, I'm coming after you."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Always."_

_"And forever," she said and gave Nathan another kiss, a longer one, before she went out the door._

**PRESENT TIME:**

_Brrrr Brrrr_

What the hell? Nathan thought.

_Brrrr Brrr_

Then Nathan realized what it was. "Damn phone," he cursed. "What?" he said when he picked up the phone.

_"Nathan!"_

"Lucas?"

_"Yeah."_

"Why are you calling here? Especially when I'm sleeping. You know how much I hate that. Besides, aren't you suppose to hang out with Haley or something?"

_"That's why I'm calling. Is Haley there?"_

"Yeah, she's here at the same time that she's with you," Nathan said sarcastically.

_"She's not with me."_

"What?"

_"She never showed up."_

"What do you mean?" Nathan was sound awake now.

_"I mean that we were supposed to meet five hours ago and she never showed up."_

"What time is it?"

_"It's 10 pm."_

"She left at 4.30."

_"And you're sure she's not at home?"_

"No, I would have heard her come in. Have you tried calling her?"

_"Like twenty times. Nathan, I'm worried."_

"You're not the only one..."


	2. Missing

After worrying about Haley some more, Nathan and Lucas had decided to call everyone they knew to see if one of them had seen or spoken to her lately. Nathan called Brooke first.

_"Hello?"_ Brooke answered.

"Have you seen Haley?" Nathan asked with worry and panic in his voice.

_"Well hello to you too, Nate." _

"Brooke! Just answer the question."

_"No, I haven't seen her."_

"Damn it!"

_"Why?"_

"Do you know if Peyton has seen or talked to her?"

_"I've been with Peyton all day and neither of us has seen or talked to her today. Why? What's going on?"_

"Haley's missing."

_"What? What do you mean missing?"_

"She was supposed to meet Luke over five hours ago and she never made it."

_"Maybe she forgot?" _Brooke suggested.

"Haley doesn't forget."

_"Good point. Have you tried calling her?"_

"Of course I have!"

_"Look, I'm sure Haley's fine. She probably just forgot to call. It happens, trust me."_

"It's not like her. I'm really worried about her, Brooke."

_"I'll tell you what. Why don't you keep calling people we know and see if anyone has heard from her, while Peyton and I go and look for her in places she usually goes to, okay?"_

"I can't just sit here and wait:"

_"There is a chance that she'll come home and don't you want to be there if she does?"_

"You're right. Just call me if you find her."

_"You know I will."_

"Bring her back to me, will you?"

_"I'll do my best. We'll meet you back at you place in two hours okay?"_

"Yeah…" was all Nathan said before he hung up the phone.

_'Damn it Haley, where are you?'_ he thought...

* * *

**_  
_**Two hours later they all met back at Nathan and Haley's apartment. At least all except for Haley.

"I'm sorry, Nate, there was no sign of her," Brooke explained.

"Yeah, I figured as much," he said, pacing around the living room floor.

"Have you tried calling her again?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, about fifty times. And we've called everyone we know but nothing," Lucas said sadly.

"Maybe we're just jumping to conclusions," Brooke said. "Maybe she is perfectly fine and we are worrying about her for no reason. She's probably going to walk through that door any minute now," she said and pointed at the door.

"I doubt it," Nathan said.

"Let's think about this rationally and calmly. I mean, what could have happened to her? Really."

"I don't know. Maybe she's been kidnapped or something."

"But who would want to kidnap Haley? It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean that it's not true."

"Have you called the hospital to see if she's there?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, we did. Nothing," Lucas said.

"I'm scared. I mean really scared."

"I know, Nate," Brooke said. "Me too."

"I thought you said we were jumping to conclusions?"

"I was just trying to make me feel better."

"Did it work?"

"Not really."

_'She has to be okay,' _Nathan thought._ 'She means too much to me and I don't know what I'd do without her. She changed me… She's my life and no one is going to screw that up.'_

"Nathan?" Lucas asked his brother who looked down at the floor.

"She didn't give up on me then," Nathan said.

"What?"

"She didn't give up on me then and I'm sure as hell not going to give up on her now," he said confidently. After grabbing his coat and keys, he walked out the door, not once looking back…

**Review please!**


	3. Alone

Her head hurt…Actually, her entire body hurt_. 'Did I get drunk last night or something? Not that I normally drink…' _she thought. _'Nathan? Nathan, are you here'?_ She tried to say but no words came out. '_Weird.'_ She tried to open her eyes but soon realize that she shouldn't have done that. The pain was just too much. '_Okay, just try and stand up.'_ She put both her hands on the hard, cold floor, trying to steady herself. '_Definitely not my floor. Where the hell am I?' _she wondered.

When she finally opened her eyes, all she could see was darkness. A lot of it, surrounding her. "Nathan!" This time a sound actually came out. But nobody answered back._ 'That can't be good.'_ She tried to walk around the room or whatever it was, but she couldn't see anything through the damn darkness. '_What the hell happened last night? Why can't I remember? Why does it feel like I've been hit by a baseball bat?'_ Too many questions and so far there was no answers. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard what she thought was somebody opening a door.

"Nice to see you're awake. For moment there I didn't think you would ever wake up."

Haley didn't recognize the voice but she could tell it was from a man. "Who are you? Where am I?"she questioned.

"We'll get to your questions later. So tell me, what is the last thing that you remember?" the voice asked.

Haley hesitated at first but then started talking. "I think…I was going to meet Lucas. We were going to hang out."

"I see."

"What do you want from me? Why am I here?"

"All in good time. You don't recognize me do you?"

"There aren't exactly much light on so I don't know."

"I meant my voice smartass."

"Should I recognize it?"

"Well, we have met before. We weren't exactly close but still. I actually feel a little offended."

"Well, considering what looks to be a kidnapping on your part, doesn't really give you the right to feel offended or anything else for that matter."

"Point taken. Look, it was really nice talking to you and I'm sure there's going to be many more conversations like this in the future, but right now I have to go."

"Go where?"

"I got to go make sure that no one will come looking for you."

"Are you kidding? When Nathan finds out what has happened to, he's going to come looking for me all around the world if he has to."

"We'll see."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say that there's much more to my plan then you realize. Much, much more."

"And let me guess. You will do anything necessary to get what you want, right? Whatever that is."

"Pretty much," he said before he turned around and left.

Haley was scared now. What had he meant when he said that there was much more to his plan? She wasn't sure she wanted to find out. And what was it that was so damn familiar about his voice? She was sure she had heard it from somewhere before, but where? And now she was alone. Again. '_Nathan. Please help me…'_ she thought.

* * *

**Hello everyone! First of all, ****s****orry it was so short but I will try to make ****the chapters longer. Second of all, I want to thank everyone hos has read and reviewed the story. It means so much to me. I love hearing from you guys and remember, if you give me some feedback it will only make me want to update faster! Anyway, be sure to check out my other story "Viva las vegas" if you haven't already done so. Other than that, I'll see you next time!**

**Micki**


	4. Asking for help

"Nathan! Nathan, where are you going?" Lucas yelled after his brother as he followed him outside.

"I'm going to a party," Nathan said sarcastically. "Where the hell do you think I'm going? I'm going to look for my wife!"

"We have already looked everywhere."

"So you're saying we should give up?"

"Of course not! I'm saying that maybe we should go to the police."

Nathan thought about it for a second. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because if we do then that means that she is really gone!" Nathan yelled.

"It's going to be okay, Nate," Brooke said who had now joined the guys along with Peyton.

"You don't know that."

"I have faith. Come on. Let's go to the police," she said and grabbed her friend by the arm, leading him to the car that would eventually take all of them to the station.

* * *

When they arrived about 10 minutes later, a dozen or so people were waiting for their turn at the front desk, so they could report whatever it was that they needed reporting. The gang waited impatiently for somebody to acknowledge them. Unfortunately Nathan's impatience got the best of him before any of them really had the chance.

"Can somebody help us in this godforsaken place?!" Nathan yelled across the room. That grabbed one of the police officers attention and he walked over to the group of friends.

"Can I help you with something?" the officer asked. He was young, maybe in his mid to late twenties. He was about the same height as Nathan, though not as physically fit. And with his short blonde hair he resembled Lucas to some extent, only an older version of him. Probably a rookie.

"My wife is missing and I need you to help me find her," Nathan said, getting right to the point. They had already wasted too much time as it was.

"Okay…I'm officer Parker and if you tell me what happened from the beginning, I'll do everything I can to help you."

"Thank you."

"So how long has it been since your wife disappeared?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe 7-8 hours ago."

"There isn't much we can do before 24 hours."

"I don't care! You have to do anything you can to find her. Even if I have to call daddy dearest, the mayor himself to get you to help me, then that's what I'll do!"

"Mayor Scott is your father?"

"Yes! Now help me!"

"Nathan, calm down," Peyton said.

"I just…I can't lose her."

"You won't."

"Okay. Why don't you just tell me what happened," officer Parker said.

"Haley was going to meet me at five o'clock today but she never showed up," Lucas explained. "She usually calls if she's late or can't get there at all but she didn't this time and I got worried so I called Nate."

"And you are?"

"Lucas Scott, Nathans brother."

"Okay and what is Haley's full name?"

"Haley James."

"Scott," Nathan added.

"Right."

"And you waited five hours before you called your brother about his wife?"

"I know. It was stupid. I just didn't want to worry him for no reason, just in case if she was running late."

"But five hours?"

"Are you implying something?"

"I just find it a bit odd, that's all."

"Look! I…"

"Lucas has nothing to do with Haley's disappearance, okay?" Nathan defended his brother. "They are best friends and he would die before he would let anything happen to her, just like I would, so why don't you try and find the real person who's behind this whole thing."

"Fine, but I need to hear all of your statements later. Now is there anything else you can tell me that might help us with the search?"

"We've already looked at the usual places she hangs out and we called all our friends but nothing…"

"Do you have any enemies, someone who would want to hurt her or you?"

"Not anyone who would do something like this."

"There is Derek," Peyton said. "But he doesn't care about Haley so I doubt it's him."

"And Damien isn't really one of your biggest fans," Brooke suggested. "And not Haley's anymore either."

"And there's Chris," Lucas said.

"I don't think they would go this far and kidnap Haley," Nathan said. "Well, maybe Derek, but like Peyton said, he hasn't shown any interest in Haley."

"But you're not sure?" officer Parker asked.

"No…"

"I'll look into it," he said and walked away from the group to begin the search.

"What now?" Peyton asked.

"I wish I knew…" Nathan said.

**Review please!**


	5. All these lives

Haley felt cold. She was freezing and she still wasn't adjusting to the darkness that was surrounding her. She had screamed many times but wasn't surprised when nobody could hear her. At least nobody that cared…

She still didn't know who her kidnapper was but she knew that she had heard his voice before. She was sure of it. She just couldn't place him. _'Where are you Nathan? I need you!' _she thought. She had tried to move around the room or whatever it was, and look for the door but since it was so dark, she'd just run into things so she had decided to sit in one place. For the moment anyway…

"So…You want to tell me why I keep hearing noises from here when I'm trying to work?" the man's familiar voice said as he came in through the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Haley denied.

"I'm sure you don't…So have you figured out where you know me from yet?"

"Give me time."

"It's killing you, isn't it? Not knowing where you are. Who took you…"

"They'll find me, you know. Nathan, Luke…They won't stop until they do."

"I don't doubt that. But don't you worry. If they come, I'll be ready. Trust me."

"What do you mean?"

"Just think about that when you think about everything else. There isn't much else you can do here. You got all the time in the world. And I mean that. At least until I know exactly what to do with you."

"I thought you said you had a plan."

"I do. It just needs some adjusting."

"You won't do anything to me."

"Oh, really? How do you know?"

"Because I believe in them. And I believe in me. And you won't get the chance."

"That's sweet. Anyway, I gotta jet," he said and walked towards the door.

"Can you at least turn on the light before you go?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I want to see the face of the bastard that did this to me."

"And spoil the surprise?"

"If that's what it takes."

"I guess I could do that. I mean we are going to be seeing a lot of each other in the near future."

_'Did he just agree to let me see who he is? And if that's the case then I'm not sure if I want to know…'_

He started to turn to the door again. And then the light suddenly was turned on. And then he turned around and looked straight at her.

"Oh my God…"

* * *

**I'm sorry! I just have to leave you hanging for a little while longer. And I'm also sorry that it took me a while to update. Anyway, you know what to do. If you like the story then please review so I know that I should keep going. I love all the reviews I've gotten so far! Until next time!**

**Micki**


	6. Bad news

Nathan, Lucas, Brooke and Peyton had went back to Nathans place after they had been at the police station and were now waiting for someone to call about any news on Haley. Anybody…

"Nathan, maybe you should get some sleep," Lucas suggested.

"I'm not sleeping."

"Come on, it's not doing us any good to…"

"I said I'm not sleeping!"

_Knock Knock_

When Nathan heard a knock on the door he practically ran for the door. '_Please, let it be about Haley,' _he thought. But when he opened the door he realized that it wasn't.

"Dad. What are you doing here?" Nathan asked Dan.

"What do you mean? A police officer calls me in the middle of the night and tells me that my daughter-in-law is missing and you're wondering why I came?"

"I just didn't think you would. That you cared that much."

"She's your wife, of course I care! I came straight over as soon as I heard the news. Has there been any progress?"

"No," Nathan said and sat down on the couch again.

"I see. Is there anything I can do?"

"Not unless you can bring Haley back home safe, because other than that there's nothing," Nathan snapped.

"Son, I was just trying to help."

"Well, you're not doing a very good job."

"Nathan. You're not helping the situation by fighting with Dan," Lucas reasoned.

"Thank you, son," Dan said.

"I wasn't saying it for you."

"I just hate not being able to do anything…" Nathan said.

"I know…" Brooke said. "But we're going to get her home. Soon."

"I really wish I could believe that."

"How about I get you something to eat?" Peyton offered. "Anything you want."

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry."

"Come on. You got to eat something," Peyton reasoned, also showing him that there was no point in arguing.

"Fine…"

"Good. I'm just going to go see what you have in the fridge and then go from there."

"Maybe we should go outside and look for her again," Nathan suggested.

"We've already looked everywhere. Let the police handle it for now," Brooke said.

"And then what?"

"We just have to wait and see."

_Brrr Brrr_

"Maybe it's something about Haley," Nathan said, hopeful.

"Well, go answer it then!" Lucas said, praying that Nathan was right.

"Hello?" Nathan said when he answered the phone.

_"Mr. Scott?_

"Yeah."

_"This is officer Quinn."_

"Are there any news about Haley?"

The other just watched as Nathan talked to the officer. None of them dared to move a muscle. They didn't know what they were saying since all they heard was a lot of I see's and Uh huhs. But then there was an Oh My God…

"Nathan, what is it?" Lucas asked after Nathan had hanged up the phone.

"Nathan?" Brooke asked when he didn't say anything. She was scared. Something was obviously very wrong.

"They…" Nathan started.

"They what, Nathan?" Lucas questioned impatiently.

"They found a body." Nathan finished and the others just stood there speechless…


	7. Calm before the storm

'_It can't be Haley…' _Nathan thought._ Not her…It's someone else that they found. It's someone else…Right? I can't live without her, I won't,' _Nathan kept telling himself over and over.

"Nathan!" Lucas said snapping him out from his thoughts.

"What?"

"What do you mean that they have found a body?"

"That's what they said. They want me to come down to the morgue and see if…" Nathans voice broke. "To see if it's her."

"It's not Haley, Nate," Brooke said. "It's not her, it can't be. You have to believe that."

"I don't know what to believe any more…"

* * *

Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and even Dan had decided to go with Nathan to the morgue where he had to see if the body that they had found belonged to his wife. They were now waiting for someone to come and take them to the body.

"Are you okay, son?" Dan asked.

"My wife could be dead and lying on a table somewhere, and you wondering if I'm okay?" Nathan asked annoyed.

"I was just trying to help."

"Well, you're not." Nathan said and walked away from Dan.

"Nathan?" Brooke questioned.

"What?!" When he saw the hurt expression on her face he immediately regretted his words. "I'm sorry Brooke. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay. Just remember to think positive."

"It's not that easy."

"Mr. Scott?" one of the doctors asked.

"That's me."

"We're ready for you."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Nathan and the doctor went to one of the rooms while the others were waiting outside.

"Okay. I'm just going to take the sheet off and then you can just tell me if it's her or not. After that we're done," the doctor told him.

"Okay…"

The doctor took off the sheet from the body and Nathan could finally let out the breath he didn't know he was holding out of relief.

"That's…It's not her."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I don't know who that is but it's not my wife," he said and walked out of the room.

Outside the others were waiting anxiously for Nathan and Peyton was the first one to see him come out.

"Nathan?" she asked.

"It's not her."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sure. It isn't Haley."

"Thank God." They all sighed out of relief.

"Haley is still out there somewhere so we're not out of the woods yet."

"I know but at least we know that she isn't dead, right?" Brooke said.

"Yeah. Or that even if she was dead, they haven't found her yet."

"And they won't because she's not."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right," Brooke said causing Nathan to let out a small smile.

"Why don't we get out of here?" Peyton suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Nathan agreed. The place was giving him the creeps.

"Mr. Scott?"

"What now?" Nathan mumbled. "Yes?"

"I am Detective Rush and I believe you've already know officer Parker."

"Are there any news on my wife?"

"I guess that depends…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else?"

"No! Whatever you want to say to me, you can say it right here," Nathan said, getting angrier but the minute.

"As you wish. Nathan Scott, you are under arrest."

"What? What the hell for?!"

"For the kidnapping of Haley James Scott."

* * *

**Kind of a cliffy, right? Sorry about that. I just thought it would be more interesting that way. But at least Haley's not dead. I know a few of you were a little worried but I could Never kill one of my favourite characters. Anyway, the next chapter will probably be about Haley and I have decided who the kidnapper will be. I think. I might change my mind in the last minute like I usually do:P Thanks to all of you that has reviewed and please keep 'em coming! Until next time!**

**Micki**


	8. Twisted love

**Okay, so I don't know if you are going love or hate this chapter but either way I would still like to hear from you as always. If there's something you don't like or seems none realistic then you can tell me and maybe I can change it for the better. I just thought that I would try something new. Anyway, here goes nothing...Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

_"Oh my God..."_

"There's no reason to drag God into all of this."

"Derek…"

"The one and only. Missed me?"

"Bu...But why?"

"Like I said before, there is much more to my plan than you know. You, my darling, are just a part of it."

"Which part?"

"The part where I'm going to, with your help of course, hurt the people that cares about you."

"Who? Nathan? He hasn't done anything to you."

"Maybe not but your buddy Lucas has. And then there's Peyton…"

"If I recall correctly, you were the one who did something to them."

"I figured you would see it that way. But that ain't the truth."

"Then what is?"

"Well for one thing, your buddy took the woman I love away from me."

"And it's a good thing he did."

"Whatever. And then there is Peyton. She rejected me. I poured my heart out to her and she rejected me."

"Gee, I wonder why."

"Shut up!" Derek said and slapped Haley across the face. "If you want to hear what I have to say then you are going to shut up and listen! Is that clear?"

Haley brought her hand to where Derek had slapped her and hesitated at first but then agreed.

"Good. As for Nathan, well…I don't have anything against him personally. Not for Brooke either. But still, just like them, as well as you, being friends with Peyton and Lucas is good enough reason for me to want to hurt both you and them."

"You're sick."

"That's a little harsh don't you think? And didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"It still doesn't change what you are."

"I am a man in love."

"You don't love Peyton. You're just obsessed with her. No one that loves somebody else would ever do this."

"But I do. It's not my fault if she doesn't return those feelings."

"No, it isn't. That is only your own fault."

"Whatever. You don't know the first thing about true love."

"If stalking and everything else you did is what true love is then I don't even want to know."

"I only did those things out of love. And I can promise you that even if she never returns my love, then I'm still going to make damn sure that no one else will have a chance with her either."

"Somebody like Lucas?"

"For example."

"I still don't get it. Why me?"

"I just thought how boring it would be if I just took Lucas or Peyton. If I wanted to hurt them it would be much better to start with someone that they both cared about, along with other people. That's where you came in."

"I got that."

"I wish I could stay and chat some more but I still got things to do."

"Just tell me this. Are you going to let me go? Ever?"

"That depends…"

"On?"

"Your husband and your friends. Don't worry…you've got nothing to be worried about. Not yet anyway…" he said and left the room.

_'Scared? I'm not scared. I'm terrified…'_

* * *

**_Review please!_**

**Ps: I'm not exactly sure if Derek and Haley met on the show but let's say they did. Until next time!**


	9. Suspect

_'Are they serious? How can they arrest me for the kidnapping of my own wife? I love Haley and I would never do anything to hurt her. They should be out looking for her instead of arresting me damn it!'_

"Are you kidding me? I would never do anything like that! Especially not to Haley!"

"Thats what they all say. Now put your hands behind your head. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, the state appoints one for you free of charge if you wish. Do you understand these rights?"

"This is a load of crap!"

"Do you understand?"

"Yes!"

"Good! Now let's go!" the detective said and started taking Nathan to the police car that was waiting for them.

"Dad! Do something!" Nathan yelled to Dan.

"It's going to be okay, son! I'm gonna take care of this!" he said before Nathan was out the door. "Hey! Ofiicer Dim was it?" Dan said and walked up to the officer.

"It's Quinn, sir."

"Whatever. What is this nonsense about by son kidnapping his own wife?"

"We found some evidence on the place we believe Mrs. James was taken from, indicating that your son was behind the attack."

"What kind of evidence?"

"I am not in liberty to say."

"I am the mayor of Tree Hill and it is my son you are arresting so you are going to tell me right now what evidence you have against him or you can kiss your little job goodbye!" Dan threatened.

"We found some DNA from you son."

"So?"

"And it also looks like there was a struggle. We also find a napkin with some kind of substance on it that we think was used to drug Mrs. James."

"What does all of this have to do with Nathan?"

"It was his DNA on the napkin."

"I'm gonna tell you this once and only once. Nathan had nothing to do with it!"

"If he didn't, he will be let go. Until then, I suggest that you find him a good lawyer," officer Quinn said and walked away.

"Damn it!"

"They can't really do this can they?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Apparently they can."

"What are we going to do?"

"Find a good lawyer I guess…"

* * *

"This is ridiculous! You can't keep me here! I did not kidnap Haley and you should be out looking for her and the real kidnapper!" Nathan argued.

"First of all, I can keep you here as long as I want. Second of all, if it wasn't you then who was it? And why would your DNA be on the napkin that was used to drug your wife, if it wasn't you? How do you explain that?" Detective Rush asked.

"I can't! That's your job! All I know is that I wouldn't do anything that would hurt Haley. I would trade my own life for hers if I knew that she would always be safe."

"DNA doesn't lie."

"I'm not saying that it is. All I'm saying is that I know just as much as you do about Haleys kidnapping. Someone must have planted it there or something."

"So your saying you were framed?"

"Yes!"

"Who would want to do that?"

"I don't know. Not everyone likes me so I'm sure that there is someone."

"What about this Chris Keller?"

"I don't think he did it."

"Why is that?"

"Because he cares about Haley too."

"So? That doesn't mean he didn't do it."

"Fine! Then go question him and let me go. God, who are you gonna accuse next? Haleys mom perhaps?"

"We're just trying to figure out who did it and get our facts straight."

"Well, your doing a pretty lousy job so far."

"Who is this Damien West you mentiond earlier?"

"Just this dum jock. Look, I'm not saying an other word until my lawyer gets here. Where the hell is he anyway?"

"That's something you are going to have to ask your father."

* * *

"This is a nightmare. First Haley goes missing and then Nathan gets arrested," Brooke said.

"Tell me about it," Lucas agreed.

"Has anyone tried calling Haleys family? They should know," Peyton said.

"I had totolly forgotten about that. I'm going to go call them."

"Luke, I can go do it. You have to much to think about already."

"Haley's my best friend. I should do it," Lucas said and walked in the direction of a phone.

"It's gonna be okay, Brooke," Peyton said trying to comfort her friend, putting her arm around her.

"But what if it's not?"

* * *

"Mrs. James?" Lucas asked when he heard a woman pick up.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's Lucas Scott."

"Oh, of course! Lucas! How are you? How's my daughter?"

"Well, you see that's kind of why I'm calling..."

"What do you mean?"

"Something's happened…"

* * *

**Okay, so that was the last chapter for this year at least. I hope you liked it. My next update will probably be in a week or so. Now I'm going to go enjoy the last moments of this year. Only 1 hour and 20 ****minutes to go! Anyway I hope you all enjoy the last moments as well and I will se you again next year. Don't forget to review and other than that: ****Happy new year!**

**Micki**


	10. Don't go far

"How did she take it?" Brooke asked Lucas when she saw him coming back after talking to Haley's mom.

"How do you think? She was devastated. She was crying and she asked questions that I couldn't answer. She and the rest of Haley's family wanted to come down here right away but I convinced them to stay put, at least for the time being. There isn't much they can do here anyways…But I said that I would call if there was any change."

"That's good."

"Nathan's still being interrogated?"

"Yeah."

"That's just great…"

"It's going to be okay," Brooke said and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't know that. Haley has been kidnapped and who knows if she's okay or if she's lying dead in a ditch somewhere?"

"Don't think like that."

"How can I not? And to top it all off, Nathan is in custody for being behind the damn thing! Can it get any worse?"

"I don't know. Probably."

"Perfect," he said sarcastically. "I'm going for a walk. I need to go clear my head."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I need to do this alone," he said and kissed her on the cheek. "Call me if Nathan's being released, okay?"

"You'll be the first to know…" she said and watched him walk away.

* * *

"Are vi done yet?" Nathan asked the Detective for probably the 100th time that day.

"Not yet," Detective Rush answered for also probably the 100th time that day. "Now are you sure you don't want your lawyer present?"

"He's not my lawyer anymore," Nathan simply said. He had fired the lawyer an hour after he first got there because he didn't like when he had told him that he should keep his mouth shut one too many times. And everyone knew that Nathan did not like being told what or what not to do. "Besides, I didn't do anything so I don't need a lawyer," he also added.

"Yeah, you told me."

"Do you really have enough evidence to keep me here?"

"I've got you DNA."

"And you are one hundred percent sure that I drugged Haley?"

"No, but that's enough for now.

"My dad's the mayor, you know? Unless you don't want to make a fool of yourself after he gets me out of here and you realize that you made a big mistake by accusing me than I suggest you let me go."

"Your dad doesn't scare me."

"Then you really are a fool. Either way I'm getting out of here very soon even if you don't let me go. We got friends in high places. And when they come down at you later for going after me, do you know what I'm going to do? Nothing. And you know why? It's because you didn't do a damn thing for my wife when you didn't look for the real kidnapper!"

Then there was a long silence until Detective Rush finally spoke up.

"Fine. You can leave. For the time being."

"Finally. It was nice talking to you. Who am I kidding? I hope I'll never see you again." Nathan said, getting up.

"Don't get your hopes up."

"Whatever," he said and started walking towards the door.

"And Nathan?" Detective Rush said.

"What?"

"Don't go far."


	11. Memories and Whispers

It' was getting colder by the minute. Really cold. She thought back to when Nathan used to hold her in his arms. Warming her. Telling her that everything was going to be okay if she was upset about something. What she wouldn't do to get those times back. Being in his arms again…

_'But of course I have to be stuck in here. And I don't even know where here is. I've been sitting on my ass for I don't know how long. Just freezing and thinking. I just pray to God that Nathan and the others are okay. That he hasn't done anything to them. If he has I swear to God, I will kill him myself._

_But he would probably kill me first if I tried. And I would never see Nathan again…I'm not sure I am willing to risk that.' _She wondered what he was doing right now…

**_Flashback_**

_"Nathan, what are you doing?"_

_"Haley! What are you doing home? Weren't you supposed to be out?"_

_"I've been gone for the past three hours. You did understand that I was actually coming back, right?"_

_"Yeah. I just didn't know it had been three hours already."_

_"Well, it has. And you didn't answer my question."_

_"What question?"_

_"What. Are you. Doing?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Nathan, you're wearing one of those party hats. And you're in the kitchen, with flour all over you," Haley pointed out, trying very hard not to laugh._

_"Um…I was just…um..."_

_"You're doing something I'm not supposed to know about, aren't you?"_

_"Maybe?"_

_"Then I guess I'll get going again. This doesn't have anything to do with my birthday today, does it?"_

_"I didn't even remember that it was your birthday."_

_"Right…That's why Brooke locked me in the girls bathroom at the mall and did everything else she could think off to get me to stay there along with Peyton."_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said innocently._

_"That's what I thought. Well, I'll just see you later the," she said and went to give him a kiss._

_"Absolutely," he answered and kissed her back._

**_End flashback_**

_'If only I could go back. At least to earlier when I was supposed to meet Lucas. He must have been so worried when I didn't show up. I just hope they haven't done anything stupid._

_"It was my plan! I say what goes and what doesn't!"_ Haley heard someone shout.

_'What the hell?'_

_"Since I am the one who does all your dirty work, I should have something to say about it!"_

_"Not this time,"_ she heard someone that she thought was Derek say.

_'There's someone else…' _Haley thought._ 'But it can't be, can it? Is my mind playing tricks on me again? But if there is then Derek is not the only one I have to fight to get out of here. I just want to go home…'_

_"I know you think you're the boss or something but that's not how this is going to work."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yes. I got the girl, didn't I? I don't remember you doing anything about it."_

_"My plan, my decisions. If you can get that through your thick head than the door is that way."_

_Then there was silence. Not a word._

_'I wonder who the other one is. There is no way I could have imagined that. No way in hell. But I can't recognize the voice. It could be a total stranger. Or it could be someone that I've met before. I hope not though…'_

What am she going to do? She just wanted to see Nathan again. He would know what to do. But of course, if she wanted to see him, then all she had to do was close her eyes.

_'I love you so much Nathan._ _I want it back. I want my life back. That they took. And I'm going to get it back. Even if it's the last thing I'll ever do.'_


	12. Too little too late

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update but I didn't really know what to write. I gotta say that I was disappointed by the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter. Not that I don't appreciate the ones I got but I kinda got the feeling that maybe you are losing interest in this story. If that's the case then tell me so I'm not just wasting my time. You are welcome to give some ideas if you want. Anyways, that's all for now and I'll try and update faster next time. That is if you want me to. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Scott brothers had gone their separate ways to try to process what happened. But neither of them could. All they could think about was Haley. If she was okay, who had done it…But the answer to those questions were simply that they didn't know. And that was more frustrating than anything.

Lucas had gone to almost every place that he could think of that he and Haley had ever been together. He of course knew that she wouldn't be there but in its own way, it was comforting. Just to remember…

Nathan on the other hand had gone to look for Haley and whoever took her. He even searched the places he knew that Haley had never been to. But deep down, he knew it was useless. He wasn't going to find her and he wasn't going to be the hero. Not this time…

In the end, they both went to the place they knew that could always make them feel better. The Rivercourt. At first it had only been Lucas's place. Then Haley joined the club. Then Skills, then Mouth and then the rest of the gang. Finally Nathan joined the group. None of them liked it but that was the way it was. But then Haley got them closer together. From enemies, to friends, to enemies again. And then to finally become real brothers. They became civil to each other but unfortunately, that friendliness didn't show when they bumped into each other at the Rivercourt…

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked his brother with a harsh voice.

"Just thinking," Lucas answered quietly.

"Well, go think somewhere else!"

"I've got just as much of a right to be here as you, so if you have a problem with that, you can leave! Aren't you supposed to be in, I don't know, jail anyway?"

"They let me go. And what are you talking about? You don't have a right! This whole mess is your fault!"

"Excuse me? How the hell can any of this be my fault?"

"You were supposed to meet her!"

"So?"

"It took you five hours to call and say that she was missing!"

"I didn't know she'd been kidnapped! I figured she'd forgot, so I didn't call. I thought she was at home with you! If I had known I would have done it differently."

"Well, it's a little too late for that now, don't you think?"

"Don't you think I don't know that!?"

"Do you? Because it doesn't seem like you do. You probably don't even care!"

"You son of a bitch! I get that you want to blame someone for all of this but don't you dare blame this on me! Don't you dare! I care as much about her as you do."

"You could've fooled me…"

"Why are you acting like this? Why are you trying to pick a fight?"

"I'm not trying to do anything! I'm just stating the truth."

"Except that it isn't the truth. I swear, I would love to try and knock some sense into you, right about now."

"You want to hit me? Go ahead! Hit me! I'm giving you a free shot."

"I'm not going to hit you."

"Why the hell not? You obviously want to."

"Oh, I do. But one: hitting you won't solve a damn thing. Two: Haley wouldn't want me to. And three: I am not going to help you with your own guilt. You want to hit yourself because you feel guilty but since you can't do it yourself, you want me to do it. But I'm not. I won't help you be pathetic and help you self-destruct. Especially for something you had no control over whatsoever!"

"Whatever, Lucas. You are way off."

"Deny it all you want …I'm going back to meet up with the others. You coming?"

"If you even think that than you are even more stupid than I thought."

"Fine. Dwell in your own damn misery. That's going to do a lot of good."

"I didn't say I was going to stay. All I said was that I'm not going with you."

"Whatever, Nate. Do what you want," Lucas said and walked away, leaving Nathan to go in the opposite direction.

* * *

When Nathan and Lucas met up with the others at Karen's Cafe they were instantly bombarded with questions.

"Where have you guys been? We tried calling but there was no answer," Brooke said.

"I just went to clear my head, just like I said. I guess I didn't hear you when you called."

"You were gone for like two hours. I was worried. I thought that something had happened you. Like if the same one who took Haley took you too."

"I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was to worry you. But I'm fine."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

"What about Nathan?"

"What about him?"

Meanwhile, Nathan was talking to Dan on the opposite side of the room…

"Son, you okay?"

"Does it look like I am?"

"I'm sorry. I guess that was a stupid question. But you could have called."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I had to check in every minute, especially since my wife is missing," Nathan said raising his voice a little.

"There's no need to be rude, Nate."

"Sorry…I just…I'm just worried about her."

"I know you are. We all are."

"Really? Even you?" he asked skeptical.

"I admit that your wife and I have had our differences but she's important to you, so she's important to me too. So…how is Lucas handling it all?"

"Who?"

"Lucas. The one who is also known as your brother."

"What brother?" Nathan answered back coldly.

* * *


	13. The pain I feel inside

Nathan really didn't want to deal with Lucas right now. What he said had really hit home. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. He knew it was wrong to blame Lucas but he couldn't help it. Like Lucas had said, he wanted to hit and blame himself, but he couldn't so he did the next best thing. Okay, third best thing. The next best thing would be to hit whoever it was who took Haley.

Haley…He didn't know what he would do if he lost her. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be pretty. Why would anyone take her anyway? It didn't make any sense. Or maybe it wasn't about her at all. Maybe she was just a part of it. But what part would that be? And if it was just a part then what was the big picture? All he knew was that he came up with more questions than answers.

So what was he supposed to do now? Wait? Nathan didn't know if he could do that. Talk? Haley was gone, he just had a fight with Lucas, Dan was, well Dan and the others, he just couldn't deal with them right now. So what was left? Pray? What good would that do anyway? Look for her? He already tried. Didn't help. Drink? He could. But wouldn't. Not that he didn't want to, because he did. Just let the alcohol drown his sorrows away. But eventually he would sober up again, and the pain would be back…Just like now. And besides, becoming an alcoholic would definitely not help anyone.

He just wanted it to go away. The pain he felt inside…

* * *

"Want some company?" Brooke asked and sat next to Nathan.

"Not right now, Brooke."

"I thought misery loved company?"

"I know what you're trying to do, but it's not going to work."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Brooke. You're a great friend, but a crappy liar. Lucas told you about the fight didn't he?"

"He might have mentioned it…"

"Uh huh."

"Fine, he told me. He just thought that you might want to talk to someone. Why did you do that anyway? Blame him I mean."

"I don't know," Nathan answered truthfully. "I guess, since I couldn't blame whoever took Haley, I chose to blame him instead."

"I guess that makes sense…Sort of."

"Look, I'm going to go talk to him and apologize, just not right now."

"Okay. Just do it soon. You fighting isn't helping."

"I know."

"How are you doing away?"

"Okay…"

"You know what you said about being a crappy liar? It seems like I'm not the only one," Brooke said with a smile, trying to cheer Nathan up.

"Yeah…The truth is that I'm not doing that great. I'm trying, it's just hard."

"I know it is. It's for all of us."

"And I'm not making it much better, am I?"

"It could be worse. I don't really know how but it could be."

"Thanks, that makes me feel much better."

"Anytime. Anyway, if you don't want to talk, I'm going to go get something to eat. I haven't eaten all day."

"Go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. And Brooke?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Brooke said and gave a big warm smile and then went to get some food.

* * *

"Hey, man. Got a minute?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"Yeah."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being such a jerk. It wasn't right to blame you."

"No, it wasn't. But I know you didn't mean it. You're just frustrated and if the roles had been reversed, I might have done the same thing."

"I doubt it but thanks."

"No problem, little brother. So have you heard anything? About Haley?"

"No. The police said that they would call if there was any new leads but so far nothing."

"Do you think they still suspect you?"

"I don't think, I know they do. But I'm not going to let that get to me. This is about finding Haley, not about me."

"You're right."

"Look, I'm just going out for a walk. I'll be back soon."

"Okay. I'll call you if there's any news."

"Thanks man," Nathan said and walked out of the café.

It was raining outside. Just like all those times that he has shared with Haley. '_I will get her back, even if that's the last thing I do..' _Nathan thought. At least he hoped he would. After that he just continued to think about Haley, wondering if maybe somewhere, Haley was thinking about him too…


	14. Phone calls and threats

Haley had been sitting for hours on the cold, hard floor without hearing or seeing anything or anyone. At least she thought it was hours. It certainly felt like it. She kept wondering how long they were going to keep her locked up in there, even though she didn't know where there was. Then she thought about Nathan and the rest of the gang and how they were dealing with this whole situation. They were probably handling it the same way she was. Badly.

But she wasn't going to give up. She couldn't. She had to fight. If only she knew how…

_'Think, Haley, think! You're supposed to be the Tutorgirl for Gods sake. If only I could remember how to build like a phone out of something like my brother did when I was younger. But I did see a phone when I was walking around here earlier. At least I think I did. No, there was definitely a phone. A broken one but still. If I can fix it then maybe I can call Nathan. But first I have to find it which is a lot harder than it sounds…'_

_

* * *

_

_  
'Okay, almost done…'_

Haley had found the old phone about 20 minutes after she had began searching for it. Since it was completely dark in the room, it became a lot harder for her to find it and try to fix it. She had been working on it for about three hours and no one had come to check up on her which was a surprise, but she thought of it as a blessing. There was no telling what Derek and the other guy would do to her if they found out what she was doing.

But luckily for her, no one had come and she was just about done with the phone. She had to remember to thank her brother later, if she ever came out of here. All she had to do now, was to try the phone out.

_'Please, please work…'_

_Beep. Beep._

_'Yes! A signal'! _She quickley dialed her home number, hoping that Nathan would be there to pick up. If he didn't…it would have all been for nothing and she would still be stuck here. Maybe this time for good. It took a while but after some time, Haley heard a voice on the other end.

_"Hello?"_

"Nathan! Is that you?"

_"Haley?!"_

"Yeah, it's me. You how no idea how good it feels to hear your voice right now," Haley said, trying very hard not to cry out of joy.

_"Are you okay? Where are you? What happend?" _Nathan asked with his voice full of concern.

"I'm not exactly sure…Look, you have to listen to me, all right? I don't have much time. They might come back."

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Look, I'm fine. I was taken when I was going to see Lucas but I don't know where they took me. I'm trapped in some kind of room somewhere. It's cold and it's dark and has a lot off stuff in it but that's basically all I know. I don't know who the other guy is who took me but the other one is D…"

"Well, look what we've got here," Haley heard someone say from behind her.

Derek.

"Missed me? I bet you have. Now, who is one the phone?" Derek asked coldly, but Haley stayed quite. "Don't make me ask again," he threatened.

"N…Nathan," she answered slowly, afraid of what he would do.

"Nathan? You called your husband, you bitch!" he yelled.

_"Haley!"_ Nathan called from the other end, who clearly heard all the yelling.

"I love you, Nathan. Always and forever," Haley said into the phone just before Derek pulled the phone out of her hands and smashed it to the floor.

"Please…" Haley begged.

"Begging isn't gonna help, if that's what you think. It seemes that I have underestimated you, but no more. I think I'm gonna have to teach you a little lesson," Derek said and started moving closer to her while Haley backed away as far away as she could. At the same time, Nathan was screaming into his own phone.

_"Haley!!!"_

Haley had been sitting for hours on the cold, hard floor without hearing or seeing anything or anyone. At least she thought it was hours. It certainly felt like it. She kept wondering how long they were going to keep her locked up in there, even though she didn't know where there was. Then she thought about Nathan and the rest of the gang and how they were dealing with this whole situation. They were probably handling it the same way she was. Badly.

But she wasn't going to give up. She couldn't. She had to fight. If only she knew how…

_'Think, Haley, think! You're supposed to be the Tutorgirl for Gods sake. If only I could remember how to build like a phone out of something like my brother did when I was younger. But I did see a phone when I was walking around here earlier. At least I think I did. No, there was definitely a phone. A broken one but still. If I can fix it then maybe I can call Nathan. But first I have to find it which is a lot harder than it sounds…'_

_

* * *

_

_  
'Okay, almost done…'_

Haley had found the old phone about 20 minutes after she had began searching for it. Since it was completely dark in the room, it became a lot harder for her to find it and try to fix it. She had been working on it for about three hours and no one had come to check up on her which was a surprise, but she thought of it as a blessing. There was no telling what Derek and the other guy would do to her if they found out what she was doing.

But luckily for her, no one had come and she was just about done with the phone. She had to remember to thank her brother later, if she ever came out of here. All she had to do now, was to try the phone out.

_'Please, please work…'_

_Beep. Beep._

_'Yes! A signal'! _She quickley dialed her home number, hoping that Nathan would be there to pick up. If he didn't…it would have all been for nothing and she would still be stuck here. Maybe this time for good. It took a while but after some time, Haley heard a voice on the other end.

_"Hello?"_

"Nathan! Is that you?"

_"Haley?!"_

"Yeah, it's me. You how no idea how good it feels to hear your voice right now," Haley said, trying very hard not to cry out of joy.

_"Are you okay? Where are you? What happend?" _Nathan asked with his voice full of concern.

"I'm not exactly sure…Look, you have to listen to me, all right? I don't have much time. They might come back."

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Look, I'm fine. I was taken when I was going to see Lucas but I don't know where they took me. I'm trapped in some kind of room somewhere. It's cold and it's dark and has a lot off stuff in it but that's basically all I know. I don't know who the other guy is who took me but the other one is D…"

"Well, look what we've got here," Haley heard someone say from behind her.

Derek.

"Missed me? I bet you have. Now, who is one the phone?" Derek asked coldly, but Haley stayed quite. "Don't make me ask again," he threatened.

"N…Nathan," she answered slowly, afraid of what he would do.

"Nathan? You called your husband, you bitch!" he yelled.

_"Haley!"_ Nathan called from the other end, who clearly heard all the yelling.

"I love you, Nathan. Always and forever," Haley said into the phone just before Derek pulled the phone out of her hands and smashed it to the floor.

"Please…" Haley begged.

"Begging isn't gonna help, if that's what you think. It seemes that I have underestimated you, but no more. I think I'm gonna have to teach you a little lesson," Derek said and started moving closer to her while Haley backed away as far away as she could. At the same time, Nathan was screaming into his own phone.

_"Haley!!!"_

Haley had been sitting for hours on the cold, hard floor without hearing or seeing anything or anyone. At least she thought it was hours. It certainly felt like it. She kept wondering how long they were going to keep her locked up in there, even though she didn't know where there was. Then she thought about Nathan and the rest of the gang and how they were dealing with this whole situation. They were probably handling it the same way she was. Badly.

But she wasn't going to give up. She couldn't. She had to fight. If only she knew how…

_'Think, Haley, think! You're supposed to be the Tutorgirl for Gods sake. If only I could remember how to build like a phone out of something like my brother did when I was younger. But I did see a phone when I was walking around here earlier. At least I think I did. No, there was definitely a phone. A broken one but still. If I can fix it then maybe I can call Nathan. But first I have to find it which is a lot harder than it sounds…'_

_

* * *

_

_'Okay, almost done…'_

Haley had found the old phone about 20 minutes after she had began searching for it. Since it was completely dark in the room, it became a lot harder for her to find it and try to fix it. She had been working on it for about three hours and no one had come to check up on her which was a surprise, but she thought of it as a blessing. There was no telling what Derek and the other guy would do to her if they found out what she was doing.

But luckily for her, no one had come and she was just about done with the phone. She had to remember to thank her brother later, if she ever came out of here. All she had to do now, was to try the phone out.

_'Please, please work…'_

_Beep. Beep._

_'Yes! A signal'! _She quickley dialed her home number, hoping that Nathan would be there to pick up. If he didn't…it would have all been for nothing and she would still be stuck here. Maybe this time for good. It took a while but after some time, Haley heard a voice on the other end.

_"Hello?"_

"Nathan! Is that you?"

_"Haley?!"_

"Yeah, it's me. You how no idea how good it feels to hear your voice right now," Haley said, trying very hard not to cry out of joy.

_"Are you okay? Where are you? What happend?" _Nathan asked with his voice full of concern.

"I'm not exactly sure…Look, you have to listen to me, all right? I don't have much time. They might come back."

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Look, I'm fine. I was taken when I was going to see Lucas but I don't know where they took me. I'm trapped in some kind of room somewhere. It's cold and it's dark and has a lot off stuff in it but that's basically all I know. I don't know who the other guy is who took me but the other one is D…"

"Well, look what we've got here," Haley heard someone say from behind her.

Derek.

"Missed me? I bet you have. Now, who is one the phone?" Derek asked coldly, but Haley stayed quite. "Don't make me ask again," he threatened.

"N…Nathan," she answered slowly, afraid of what he would do.

"Nathan? You called your husband, you bitch!" he yelled.

_"Haley!"_ Nathan called from the other end, who clearly heard all the yelling.

"I love you, Nathan. Always and forever," Haley said into the phone just before Derek pulled the phone out of her hands and smashed it to the floor.

"Please…" Haley begged.

"Begging isn't gonna help, if that's what you think. It seemes that I have underestimated you, but no more. I think I'm gonna have to teach you a little lesson," Derek said and started moving closer to her while Haley backed away as far away as she could. At the same time, Nathan was screaming into his own phone.

_"Haley!!!"_


	15. Crazy in love

"Haley!"

His mind was racing. His heart was pounding. All Nathan could think about at the moment was to get Haley back on the phone and talk to her again. He had actually talked to her. It wasn't a dream. She had called and talked to him. He didn't know how but he knew it was real.

She had sounded so scared and broken. And she was in a hurry. She had said something about someone coming back and that she didn't have much time. Was she talking about the people who took her? She must have. Now the question was, what was he going to do about it? He wasn't sure.

One thing her was sure of though, was that when he found the ones who took Haley from him, he would make them pay. Big time. He also knew that yelling at the phone, hoping that Haley could hear him, wasn't going to do any good.

"Nathan! he heard Lucas calling from behind him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Nathan realized that Lucas must have followed him home after he'd left the café."Haley…" was all he said.

"What about Haley? Has there been any news?"

"She called…"

"What do you mean she called?" Lucas asked confused.

"I mean she called! Haley, on the phone, talking. What part don't you understand?" Nathan snapped.

"But how? What did she say?"

"I don't know how, all I know is that she did. She was in a hurry so I'm not exactly sure of what she said."

"We have to call that detective and tell them about this."

"And tell them what? I still don't know where she is or who took her."

"Maybe they can trace the call or something."

"How?"

"I don't know. That's their job, not mine."

"I doubt that they could do anything anyway. They haven't so far."

"They're doing the best they can."

"Oh, really? I haven't heard any news from them for hours. And there was something else, what was it? Oh, yeah! I'm their prime suspect!"

"Fine! We wait until you've told me what she said. Then we call. Now what did she say?"

"I told you, I'm not sure!"

"This is not the time to get amnesia, Nathan!"

"Don't you think I know that?! Don't you think that I don't know that it's already complicated enough than to have me making it even worse?"

"Calm down, Nate. Just try to remember. For Haley's sake."

Nathan did as he was told and tried to go back to the minute Haley called.

"She…she said that she was fine and that she didn't have much time since they could come back," he explained uncertainly.

"Who would come back?"

"She didn't say. Then she said that she was trapped in a room or something and that it was dark and cold and there was a lot of stuff there. She didn't know where it was though…She was just about to tell me who one of the people who took her was. But she didn't get the chance to."

"Why not?"

"I heard a voice in the backroom. I think it was one of them. Anyway, the next thing I know, I hear yelling and Haley telling me that she loves me. Then the phone went dead."

"You don't think…"

"I don't know what to think. But if he hurts her in anyway, I'll kill him with my bare hands. Whoever it is."

"Get in line. So what are we going to do now?"

"Screw this," Nathan said and started walking towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Just call the detective. I'm going for a walk."

"Now? Where would you go?"

"To find Haley."

"You don't even know where to begin to look for her. And besides, you already tried."

"I didn't know where to look then."

"And you do now?"

"I don't have a map, if that's what you mean. But after a meeting with Dan and some others, I just might."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding? Look, I am closer than ever on finding Haley and I'm going to do anything in my power to do so. Even if it means to do some things that are less...by the book."

"You mean legal?"

"If that's what it takes."

"Do you know how stupid you sound?"

"What can I say? Love makes you do crazy things," Nathan said and walked out the door.


	16. Nothing alike

When Haley realized that she couldn't get away from Derek anymore than she already had, she stopped and waited to see what he would do next. Oddly, it wasn't what she expected. He just stood there, staring right at her with a cold look in his eyes. Not wanting to move in case it would agitate him so much that he would hurt her, she just sat there on the floor, staring right back.

"Do you have any idea on what you just did?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

"I called my husband."

"Don't play smart with me, _Hales,_" he said, using the nickname that only the ones who were closest to her used, and that sent a chill down her spine. "I know you're the Tutorgirl at your school, but over here, I gotta tell you, for a tutor, you aren't very good...That was really dumb."

"Maybe so, but at least Nathan knows that I'm still alive."

"Maybe not for long, you're not. I should just kill you right now."

"I think we both know that you won't do that," she said, her voice steady and low.

She didn't know from where she had gotten the courage to talk back to him, but there she was, challenging him.

"Why is that?" he asked, almost amused.

"Because, you need me. If you didn't, you would have gotten rid of me a long time ago."

"True. But even if I can't kill you, doesn't mean that I can't still hurt yo," Derek said and slapped Haley across the face. But Haley quickly recovered.

"What? You're going to hit me until I'm unconscious? Then what?"

"I don't know yet. I'm just going to enjoy this while it lasts."

"What about your boss, or whoever it is?" Haley asked, which basically froze Derek in his place. '_I've must have hit a nerve,' _she thought. "Does he know about your plans on hurting me?"

"Who are you talking about?" he said trying to act dumb.

"Drop the act. I heard you two talking earlier. Who was it? Was it someone I know? Is he the one who is really behind all of this and you just tagged along for the ride? Why did it seem like you weren't getting along? Huh?" She kept asking questions after question until Derek had had enough.

"Shut up! You don't know a damn thing so just shut up!"

But she wasn't about to back down. She was close to finding out something he clearly didn't want her to know about. All she had to do was to act like she wasn't scared at all and pressure him with questions so that he might break, even though her whole body was shaking out of fear.

"Why?" she said. "Scared I might found out about your little plan?"

"I said, shut the hell up!" he said and took a firm grip on her neck with his hands so she had a hard time breathing. She tried to break loose but he was way too strong for her. It was like that for a minute or two, before he finally let go and let her fall to the floor, trying to catch her breath. Then he asked her a question she didn't understand. Or, she understood the question but not why he would ask her that.

"Why do you love him?"

"What?"

"Why do you love him? Nathan."

She still had a hard time trying to breathe, but she answered anyway."Don't try to change the subject."

"Unless you want my hand back on your neck, I suggest you answer the question."

"Why? So you can make fun of me?"

"No. I just want to know how you can love him so much, but Peyton can't love me."

"That's because you're nothing like him. Nathan is sweet and caring, generous, funny as hell, he's got the most beautiful blue eyes you have ever seen and he makes you feel safe. And you're just a psychopath. Someone who doesn't care about anything or anyone but himself, and hurts other people just to get what he wants."

"That's not true. I care."

"Yeah, about yourself. And Peyton can't love someone like that. She shouldn't. She deserves better."

"Even though she might not realize it yet, she and I are the same."

"That is not true. She's better than you. She deserves someone like Lucas. Someone who will treat her right."

"I would if she gave me a chance."

"If that's what you need to believe, than fine. Just please, let me go. You don't really need me."

"Maybe you have nothing to do with me."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Think about it," he said and started to leave.

"Wait! Please…" Haley begged.

"You're not going anywhere, so you might as well get use to it and get comfortable."

"Where are you going? You're not going to do anything to Peyton, are you?"

"Let's just say, I am tired of waiting…" With that, he left.

* * *

**I am soo sorry for not updating sooner. I've just been busy with school and stuff. I'll try to update sooner next time, I promise! I also wanted to say thanks to those who have reviewed, you guys are awesome! Please review on this chapter as well, so I know you're still interested. And remember, the more reviews, the faster the update! Anyways, until next time!**

**Micki**


	17. Through his eyes

He watched her from outside the window. He loved watching her. Even when she was in pain. And he was the one who had helped cause it. He would have loved to be the one to comfort her in her time of need, instead of those pathetic excuses for human beings that she was always with. But she had pushed him away. Therefore, she deserved everything she got. And besides, it wouldn't be long until she was under his control, whether she wanted to be or not…

It was just a matter of time before she was all his. And she wouldn't even know what had hit her. None of them would. He knew that many people thought he was crazy, evil, dangerous even. But he simply thought that what he was doing, wasn't so bad. He acted impulsively, out of love. And as everyone know, love can make you do crazy things. This was one of those times.

_'She's so beautiful…'_ he thought as he watched her. It seemed as if she was in deep thought, as she was trying to find something to do besides trying to comfort her brown haired friend, also known as Brooke.

_'Brooke…' _Now that was a girl he didn't really like. It was nothing personal, not really anyway. She was just a too big of a part in Peyton's life. And even when they thought that he was Peyton's brother, she still didn't seem to fully approve of him, all though she never said anything. But her part in Peyton's life was becoming a problem. He doubted that they would go anywhere without each other, especially in a time like this. He had to find a way to lure Peyton to him, without Brooke or one of their boy-toys noticing. It was bad enough that the other girl, Haley, was part of the plan. He didn't need another one.

But the boss had insisted. At least he thought he was the boss. But as far as Derek himself was concerned, the only person he had to answer to was himself. Derek had often wondered why he was so interested in Haley. He had even asked but "The boss" wasn't exactly the sharing type. So he'd dropped it. He had other things on his mind. And that would be a curly young blonde, with a name starting with P.

Yes, he was officially back in the game. And this time it would be for good.

* * *

"So where exactly did you say Nathan went?" Brooke asked Lucas between sobs.

"He said he was going to find Haley."

"But how?"

"He said that he was going to see Dan and some others for help and in that way find Haley. Don't ask me how, because I don't even fully understand it."

"But if that was actually going to work, then wouldn't we have already found her?" Peyton questioned.

"Try telling him that."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Something about not going by the book, if that's what it would take."

"You're saying that he would actually do something illegal to get Haley back?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"But that's stupid!"

"That's what I said."

"How could you let him leave like that? Now there's no telling what he will do."

"What do you suggest I should have done, chained him by a chair?" Lucas snapped.

"Well, at least then he wouldn't be out doing something stupid, now would he?" Peyton snapped back.

"Okay, enough! We have enough problems to deal with without you two being at each other's throats, okay? That isn't helping!" Brooke said.

Lucas calmed down when he realized that Brooke was right."You're right, Brooke. I'm sorry, Peyt, I'm just worried."

Peyton sighed. "Yeah, me too. I still can't believe that this actually happened. I'm guessing that the police still don't have any leads?"

"No. They told us to let them handle this and not get involved, so I'm thinking that they might be hiding something from us."

"Even if they are, there's not much we can do about it. Unless of course Nathan founds something. And if he does then it would still be the exact opposite on what the police told us to do."

"It is what it is. All we can do now is wait. Or as the detective basically said when I called him, to sit tight."

"Easier said than done," Brooke mumbled.

_Hssss_

"Did you guys hear that?" Peyton asked.

"Probably just the wind."

"It sounded like it came from the bushes outside."

"Like I said, it's probably just the wind," Lucas said.

"And what if it's not?"

"Then it's a cat or something. Don't worry so much."

"How can I not? But you're probably right. I guess I'm just a little jumpy, that's all."

"Don't worry. I'm here if you need me," he said reassuringly and put an arm around her shoulders.

What none of them knew was that she might need him a lot sooner than they thought.

**Review please! **


End file.
